


A Chance at Summer Romance

by TheInfamousGabby



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, bill and wendy kind of want to destroy each other, but hey, it's no biggie, some spoopy things, this is cheesy and terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfamousGabby/pseuds/TheInfamousGabby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bill, to the twins confusion, takes a human form to work at the Mystery Shack, Dipper finds himself more than a little fascinated with the enigmatic dream demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

       Dipper sat in his room, his brow creased in a thoughtful expression. In front of him lay his journal, shining brightly beneath the black light he held above it. Thin, spidery handwriting, invisible in normal light, traced out a map of the forest, emphasizing a single spot in the midst of the woods. He was filled with a burning desire to explore the forest, to find that seemingly important location, but Grunkle Stan had left the shack to go shopping and Mabel had gone with him, making sure to tell her twin not to go on any adventures without her. But here he was with a map telling him exactly where to go. "If I find something important," he mused," There's no way Mabel could be mad at me." Plus, if he got back in time she probably wouldn't even know he had left.

      Reassured by these thoughts, he closed his journal, tucking it into his vest, and picked up a flashlight he'd modified into blacklight. Opening the door, he left the attic, practically flying down the stairs and out of the door without a single glance back. Once out of sight, Dipper pulled out his journal, opening to the page with the map and flicking the flashlight on. His excitement only grew as he followed winding trails in the woods, seeing one amazing creature after another. He drew nearer and nearer to the indicated spot, growing reckless and barging ahead without looking. Right over the edge of a cliff. His hands shot out, clinging to the bare rock for dear life, but he felt himself slipping. Dipper, knowing that his weak arms would soon give out, called out desperately. His fingers grew tired and he thought of how that morning Mabel had warned him against going into the forest alone, saying how dangerous it was. A scream of terror erupted from him as his fingers began to give out, but just as he was about to fall, a hand caught his wrist, pulling him back onto solid ground. "You okay, Pine Tree?" a concerned, but peculiar voice inquired. He looked up and froze. His eyes were assaulted by the yellow, triangular form of none other than Bill Cipher.

       He narrowed his eyes at the dream demon," What do you want?" Though all that adorned his face was a single eye, Bill managed to shoot Dipper a hurt look. "Can't a guy save someone from the goodness of their heart?" He chuckled when the boy shot him a bemused glance. "You're right, I do want something in return. A job at the store the uncle human owns." Dipper's expression changed to one of confusion,"Why do you wanna work at the shack?" The demon glared at him, his eye glowing crimson," I could always just push you over the edge again." The brunette reluctantly agreed, reaching out to shake the demon's extended hand. Blue flames encircled their interlocking hands, burning just enough for Dipper to pull away with a shout. He shook his hand with a pained expression, gesturing for Bill to follow him back to the Mystery Shack, but when he turned around, there was nothing but trees and the cliff's edge, dirt and pebbles still raining down. As he began his return, Dipper found himself wondering why the journal would lead him where it did. In a matter of minutes, his deal with Bill slowly dissipated in the constant flow of thoughts through Dipper's brain.

            ______________________

"Dipper!!" He flinched at Mabel's words, suddenly noticing how torn and ragged his clothes were," You went into the forest." It wasn't a question, the fact was undeniable. Dipper blushed, ducking his face towards the ground and spewing excuses. He wasn't expecting his twin to burst into the biggest smile he'd ever seen. Waving her hand as if to clear the seriousness from the air, she spoke, barely containing her excitement. "Just as Grunkle Stan drove up to the Shack, I saw the cutest guy!" She sighed dreamily, gushing about golden skin and flaxen hair. Smiling in both relief and amusement, Dipper commented," You might just have your big summer romance after all." She squealed, punching his shoulder hard enough for him to flinch," You really think so, bro-bro?" Sparing her a smile, he nodded," He'd have to be pretty dumb to pass you up." She pulled him into a bone-crushing hug until they were interrupted by a sharp knock at the door. "I'll get it," Dipper volunteered, untangling from his excited twin and walking to the door.

       He pulled it open to see a boy, seeming to be in his early twenties, bright yellow hair falling into his exposed eye. The other was covered by a triangular eyepatch. He wore fine garments of the same luminescent color of his hair, a small cape draped over his back dramatically. "Hello Pine Tree, I'm here for my job," he said with a blinding smile, stepping around Dipper and into the Shack. "Bill," the younger twin hissed, his eyes traveling to Mabel, who was watching the humanoid demon with a starstruck expression on her features. Bill nodded at her, looking questioningly at Dipper until he scurried away in search of his great uncle, the memories of his misadventures flooding back into his thoughts with each step he took. "Stan?" he called out, earning an annoyed look from the older man, who was watching some old movie on TV. Dipper quickly explained that there was someone here for a job, deliberately leaving out the fact that it was an incredibly powerful dream demon. Grumbling to himself, Stan stood, striding angrily into the shop, his feet carrying him towards the long-legged adolescent, leaning languidly against a display table. "So," Stan addressed Bill with his gravelly voice," I heard you were looking for a job."


	2. Chapter 2

 

       Within the hour, today had become the worst one of Dipper's summer; not only did Bill get a job at the Mystery Shack, but now he was constantly talking to the boy like they were best friends. "Pine Tree," the voice summoned him once more, and he walked towards the demon in disguise. "What do you want," he growled, shooting a glare at Bill with the ferocity of a kitten. The blonde teen merely smiled at him, leaning against the counter. His gloved hand fastened onto Dipper's shoulder, pulling him closer. As the younger twin came closer, he caught a glimpse of the demon's teeth, each just a tad too sharp. He quickly averted his gaze, focusing instead on the adolescent's single golden eye. "Tell your sister to back off," he snapped, breaking the moment of silence. "Huh?" Dipper unintelligently muttered, realising a bit too late that he was staring at the eccentric demon. "Your sister," Bill repeated, smirking," She likes me, and I want you to tell her that I am in no way interested." Instantly, Dipper's attitude grew colder,"No. That would break her heart and I'm not dealing with weeks of her sobbing until she finds a new guy to obsess over." The demon's pointed incisors flashed at him in the cruelest of smiles as he replied," Well then, I trust you'll find a way to let her down easy."

 Dipper pulled out of Bill's reach, storming angrily from the room. He walked from the store into the part of the shack in which the family lived and, seeing Mabel and Waddle snuggling in a pillow fort, he strode towards he older twin. "M-mabel?" he stuttered, wishing more than anything that he didn't have to be the one to do this,"Bill..... h-he isn't who you think..." Mabel looked up at him," Bill? You mean the guy working at the Shack? He's a butt; it sucks that the universe made him so hot." She sighed dramatically, causing Waddles to oink in concern.  "He's Bill Cipher," Dipper blurted, slapping a hand over his mouth as he did so. "Ewww," came his sister's reply, the girl wrinkling her nose," You mean the triangle guy? The floating Dorito?" The boy nodded reluctantly, his mood increasing slightly by the realization that at least he would not have to deal with her broken heart until she moved on. Thankfully, before the conversation could veer into an awkward talk about summer romances, Grunkle Stan's harsh voice called out for Dipper. 

      "Dipper! Use this camera to take pictures of weird stuff around in the woods so we can use it to get tourists to buy more stuff. And take Bill with you. Your parents would probably be angry if you were killed under my watch." Shaking his head with frustration, he walked away, leaving Mabel to add on the her pillow fort. He walked into the kitchen, raising his voice in protest," Why do I have to go with Bill? Can't I just take Mabel instead?" The older man stood up angrily, daring the small boy to argue. Dipper shrunk back in intimidation, trudging dejectedly to the shop, meeting up with the demon, who seemed eager to explore the woods with a human sidekick. He shot Dipper a sharp-toothed grin," Come on, Pine Tree. Your uncle ordered us to take pictures of oddities, and, as a responsible employee, it is my duty to carry out his demands." Snatching the boy's hat, he replaced it with his own, the ebony top hat looking out of place on the tiny boy. A tiny smile lit Dipper's face as he reached in vain for his hat, which was perched on top of the teen's lofty body, strands of golden hair puffing out from beneath it. "Bill," he mock-whined,  twin beams taking over both of their faces.

       "GET TO WORK, YOU TWO," Grunkle Stan, growled from the kitchen and they scrambled for the door, bumping into each other in their rush. Stumbling, Dipper would have fallen over, had it not been for the pair of gloved hands that caught his shoulders, pulling him upright. "Careful, Pine Tree!" The demon's concerned face appeared as Bill spun Dipper to face him, partially holding him up. Dipper sighed playfully, hardly believing that this was the same demon that had possessed his body that very summer. "I can stand by myself, Bill," he lightly complained, pulling back and walking towards the forest, gesturing for the demon to follow him.

      The two walked side by side, occasionally stopping to snap a quick picture of what ever type of creature happened to cross their path. A comfortable silence settled over them as they journeyed deeper into the mysterious depths of the forest. Unbeknownst to Dipper, his inhuman companion was closely observing their surroundings, noting the distance they'd traveled from the Mystery Shack. "Hey, Pine Tree?" The demon's voice cut through the silence. Dipper looked up from the trail, which he'd been attempting to memorize, having never explored the area before. "Yeah?" he asked distractedly, just noticing how dark it had gotten; hours must have passed since the two had first left the Shack. Bill walked closer to him, his shadow blanketing the boy in cold ebony. Dipper unconsciously backed away from the taller adolescent, his back hitting the rough back of a tree. Instantly, the demon was in front of him, stifling any hope of escape. He leaned in, his lips pulled back in a dangerous grin. 

       "You're still wearing my hat."

       Trembling with both fear and a sudden burst of adrenaline, Dipper spoke up, his voice betraying his discomfort," W-what?"  The boy felt a light weight removed from the top of his head and glanced up to see Bill's black-clad hand removing Dipper's cap from his unnaturally bright hair. The white and blue hat was swiftly deposited onto Dipper's head, but the demon did not allow him to move from the tree. "Bill," Dipper groaned in frustration," Let me go! You already have your hat!" The demon started to speak, and Dipper felt his every muscle tense in anticipation.

        "Hey! There you two are! Stan has been going batshit waiting for you to come back!" Dipper visibly relaxed as a familiar teen stepped off of the path, her cardinal hair tangled with twigs. "Wendy!" Dipper cried out thankfully, and Bill retreated with a pout. The girl punched his shoulder playfully, causing them both to laugh. "Hey dude, how about we get back to the Shack before your Uncle has a heart attack." She suggested once they'd caught their breath. "O-of course!" Dipper was stuttering, his face glowing a vibrant red from the blush on his cheeks," Wait, where's Bill?" They both looked around, but the disguised demon was no where to be seen. "Maybe he went on ahead?" Wendy said uncertainly, and they hurried up the trail to catch up. They reached the Shack without so much as a glimpse of him.

               ________________________

Dipper crawled into bed, wishing Mabel's sleeping form on the other bed goodnight. As Wendy had warned, Stan has been frightfully angry, even more so when they had returned without Bill.  _Bill_. Dipper shook his head in annoyance. Where had he gone anyway? And what was up with his odd behavior? The questions perturbed him, haunting his thoughts until the warmth of his bed and the allurement of sleep took control. His dreams flashed before him in a way he'd never experienced; it felt as though he were being exposed to someone's pure emotions, the strong feelings tearing at his being until he felt as though he would be ripped in two. Love, burning desire, dark hatred, uncontrollable rage: all ran through the boy's mind, forming images of his day in the woods with Bill, but they were distorted, as if he were looking through warped glass. New images took their place, less innocent ones. He felt fingers, thin and strong, running along the bare skin of his chest, smooth lips against his, sharp teeth tearing at his skin, a heated body thrashing alongside his own. 

      Then it was all gone.

      A choking curtain of shadows cut him off from his lecherous dream, leaving him with the feeling of falling through empty air. Dipper's hands grasped at the nothingness, catching something. Slender fingers intertwined with his and he felt himself relax into the warmth of his unknown companion. He sighed as the dream slipped away and he awoke, chest heaving. The boy curled up beneath his covers, the feeling of arms wrapped lovingly around him comforting him and helping sleep come to him once more.

      That night, mere miles away, Wendy's dreams were filled with the most violent of nightmares. Her lithe body shook with silent sobs and she fought for consciousness, only to be crushed beneath a tumultuous wave of torturous visions. All of her worst memories swam before her closed eyes, each twisted to an almost unrecognizable horror. Her brothers lay on the ground, their bodies twisted until the bones splintered, piercing the skin and surrounding them in pools of crimson, her father was locked in a dark room, starving and cold, his tough demeanor reduced to a sobbing ruin of a man. And finally, worst of all, her mother, leaving and taking everything with her: the dying boys, the broken father, their house, every happy moment in Wendy's life. 

       She jerked awake with a fear-filled scream, muffled by her pillow. As she lay in bed, her sheets soaked through with sweat and the nightmares still fresh in her mind, Wendy had never felt more alone.

    _He's mine. He is, he always was, and he always will be. No matter what._


	3. Chapter 3

 

     Wendy stumbled into the Shack the next morning, dark bags ringing her eyes. The first thing she saw was Dipper sitting on the shop counter, chatting happily with Bill. She couldn't help cringing. Something about him seemed off; she'd seen what had happened the night before with Dipper, and she felt as though she should mention it to someone. But who? Everyone liked Bill. He was generally amiable and a hard worker, plus admittedly pretty handsome. He had everyone bent around his finger. It seemed to Wendy as though she were the only one able to see through his ruse. As she approached the two, their conversation died down, and the looks Bill sent her made it clear that she wasn't welcome. However, the ginger was not to be dissuaded and slipped behind the counter, forcing Bill to slide down a couple inches father from Dipper. A sullen look crossed his striking features before smoothing away into indifference.

     "Hey, um, Wendy?" Dipper spoke up, his face slightly flushed," Bill and I were kind of having a private conversation, so..." he trailed off awkwardly, causing Bill's thin lips to quirk up into a grin. "Basically," the blonde teen drawled with a superior grin," Pi- uh-  _Dipper_  is telling you to piss off." Fists clenched with anger, she whirled to face the cynical bastard. "How about you 'piss off'? Who even are you? You just showed up in town one day demanding a job. The others may not notice, but something is definitely going on with you and I'm going to find out what it is," she turned towards Dipper, her gaze softening," Hey dude, just... be safe, okay? I don't want anything to happen to you." With these words, she walked away, averting her eyes as the two males instantly moved to decrease the amount of space between the until their bodies almost brushed. She'd done all she could; it was up to Dipper to make the right decision.

      "What a bi--"

      "Don't say it," Dipper warned, cutting off Bill, mid-sentence. The young boy's frown did nothing to stir guilt within the demon, doing nearly the opposite instead. Dipper knew that he had to do something, anything, to stop this conversation and Bill's casually flirtatious remarks. " I know it was you who sent me those dreams last night," he finally burst out, his eyes locked suspiciously onto Bill's face. Shockingly, confusion marred the demon's serene expression, leading Dipper to the conclusion that directly mentioning his dreams had not been one of his greater ideas. "I didn't send you any dreams last night. I was occupied with other things," Bill spoke deliberately, his eyes meeting Dipper's in a way that made the boy feel as though the demon was looking into his soul," Anything running through your mind last night would've been borne of your own imagination." A light blush settled over the boy's face, and he casually took a step away from Bill, excitement and despair mingling within him. "Why were you asking?"the demon nonchalantly inquired, though his muscles tightened in anticipation as he prepared to take control of the conversation. He  _had_  sent Dipper those particular dreams, but the boy didn't have to know that just yet. "N-no reason," the brunette stammered, quickly losing his tenacity. Now that the boy had faltered, Bill took the chance to sink his claws in, drawing Dipper into his trap. Sliding onto the counter until mere inches separated he and the boy, Bill leaned in with a malicious grin," Don't lie, Pine Tree. It's unbecoming."

      "Dipper! Come unclog this sink!"

      Never had the boy been happier to hear his great uncle's gruff voice. Slipping to the ground and away from Bill, Dipper ran from the room, his shoes thumping loudly on the worn wood floor. A growl of frustration escaped from the disguised demon's thin lips, his pointed teeth grinding together harshly. "Don't expect peaceful dreams tonight, old man." Thankfully, these words were uttered to quietly for Mabel, who had entered as her twin left, to hear."Oh, hi Bill," the girl exclaimed in her chipper tone," Isn't Wendy supposed to be working with you?" Seeing an opportunity, Bill replied slyly," Yes, I believe so, but she never arrived for work. Poor Stan, he really deserves responsible employees." Mabel nodded, but something was bugging her. Wendy, though she was incredibly lazy, had never skipped a day of work before. The girl couldn't help but feel that Bill was somehow responsible. Providing a nonspecific excuse, Mabel slipped from the room in search of her brother.

    "Ew," Dipper groaned, wrinkling his nose as he dislodged a thick ball of hair from the sink drain. "Dipper, Dipper, Dipper!!" Mabel called out, rushing into the room and looking upon the hairball with disgust," First of all: Gross!!! And second, I think Bill did something to Wendy." Dipper's eyebrows shot up, his face morphing into an almost comical look of shock," You really think so?" She nodded, frowning so deeply that Dipper didn't know how her lip wasn't getting caught in her braces. "Well then let's go investigate," he decided, his expression returning to one of seriousness. They shared a look before declaring themselves the "Mystery Twins" and running down the stairs and through the shop, pushing past customers and ignoring Bill's greetings. They turned away from the forest, their footsteps pattering down the road and towards the ginger teen's house.

        Wendy sat in her room, the door locked and blinds closed. She shunned the rest of the world, her mind focusing on two things: her terrifying nightmare and Bill Cipher. Somehow, the name sounded familiar, like she'd come across it once but found it uninteresting and passed over it without a second thought. Biting her lip, she buried her face in her hands and unwelcome memories invaded her thoughts once more. She had to stay strong to keep Dipper safe from that... that monster. Spread on the sheets before her was a notebook, the pages covered in messy, scrawling handwriting. She had written down everything she knew about the strange man, including his apparent fixation with Dipper. She leaned down, scribbling some more until several knocks sounded at her door and two voices begged to come in. "Hey dudes," she said, attempting a smile as she swung her door open, allowing the twins entry. Mabel, impulsivity being her immediate nature, dove right in," You didn't come work at the Shack today. Did Bill do something to you?" Hiding her shock behind an incredulous look, the tomboy replied," What? No, that guys just gives me the creeps, ya know? I didn't feel like putting up with his weirdness, so I took off for the day." Pausing momentarily, Wendy made a split-second decision," You two should stay away from him. He just seems... odd." 

        "Leave him alone! It's not like he did anything to you!" Both of the girls' combined stupefaction did not even begin to near Dipper's. He had no idea why he was defending the demon to the girl he had crushed on for a good portion of the summer, but the impulse to do so was strong enough to overpower his common sense and he felt the tension in the room skyrocket. "Uh bro-bro? Are you feeling okay?" Mabel joked, trying to ease some of the stress between Dipper and Wendy, but her valiant attempt earned her a glare from each of them. She slowly backed away, looking uncomfortable. Regardless of what she thought, she was prepared to defend Dipper. Blood is thicker than water, after all. "You... you don't believe me?" she gasped, her gaze on the angry boy," I'm just trying to help you by keeping you away from that freak!" At that, Dipper threw his tiny frame at her and Mabel shot forward, holding her twin back. "Calm down, Dip," she hissed, shooting an apologetic glance in the redhead's direction as she drug her brother from the room.The door slammed behind the twins as they left and Wendy was alone once more. She collapsed onto the bed, sobbing. "I'm sorry Dipper," she called to the empty room," I-I tried to protect you, but he's already gotten a hold on you. I'm so sorry."  

               ______________________

Back at the Mystery Shack, the twins sat on Dipper's bed, in the midst of a brutal interrogation. "Why did you defend Bill from Wendy?" Mabel asked him for what seemed to the more mature twin like the thousandth time. Dipper could only shrug; he didn't know what came over him, just that he'd felt protective of the demon, the need to stop the insults against him towering over the boy. "Look, Mabel, I don't know, okay? I just want to get some sleep and pretend like today never happened. Is that too much to ask?" Backing down, Mabel stood and walked to her own bed, concern for her sibling burdening her. She peered across the room at her brother's form on the bed, hunched against the wall. Sighing despondently, she crawled beneath her blanket, sleep taking her easily.  On the bed opposite from her own, Dipper was furiously contemplating his feelings towards Bill. They seemed to fluctuate between despise and something a lot more powerful than friendship. Frustration threatened to flood the boy. Why couldn't he just have a simple life where he didn't have to worry about things like angering pretty girls and dealing with his mixed feelings towards humanoid demons? 

      "That's pretty tough, kid." Dipper shot up, his eyes darting around them room, which had faded to various shades of grey. He looked up to see the brightly colored adolescent sitting beside him on the bed," Care to explore some of those feelings?" Before he could comprehend what was happening, Bill was on top of him, pinning him against the mattress. Dipper struggled to escape, but Bill had the boy's wrists in his steel grip. "Stop struggling," he grunted, straining to keep Dipper in a submissive position. Dipper fell back against the bed, and the demon slackened his hold, allowing the brunette to shift into a more comfortable position.

       "Now," Bill purred happily," Let's discuss your rather eventful day, Pine Tree."


	4. Chapter 4

      Dipper slunk from his and Mabel's shared room the next morning, memories of the night before still fresh in his mind. 

     " _Now," the demon purred happily," Let's discuss your rather eventful day, Pine Tree." Dipper felt discomfort rise within him as Bill began to straddle him, pinning him firmly in place. "I noticed that you paid a little visit to a certain redhead, hm?" The brunette cringed slightly as Wendy's words returned to haunt his thoughts. "And, well, I just wanted to say..... thank you for what you said to her. Not many people would stand up for someone who had done so much harm. So, what I guess I'm trying to say is: Truce?" He backed off of the boy, allowing him to stand and offered him a gloved hand, void of the usual blue flames that surrounded it when he made deals. The_ _smallest of smiles spread over Dipper's lips as he reached for Bill's hand, shaking it firmly. "Truce."_

    As he walked towards the stairs, Dipper wondered if things between him and the demon would be different. Last night had somehow seemed more meaningful than any previous interactions he'd had with Bill. As he neared the shop, butterflies seemed to erupt into flight within his stomach, the prospect of seeing the demon again making him break out into a wide grin. He wasn't exactly sure when his change of opinion had taken place, but he decided he was grateful that it did; constantly attempting to avoid someone took a lot of effort. "Hey Bill," he called out as he walked in, freezing when he saw that the disguised demon was absent from his usual position behind the counter. Instead, there stood Wendy, a defiant look twisting her usually placid features. "I warned you to stay away from him, Dipper," she hissed, earning concerned looks from shopping tourists," But you just couldn't resist, could you?" Dipper backed away, discomfort killing that jovial butterflies inside him," W-what are you talking about?" "Don't act so innocent. I saw Bill sneak up into the attic last night, and I'm pretty sure it wasn't to visit Mabel."

     "Why were you even here last night?" Dipper questioned her, an barbed accusation hidden within his words. "To make sure you didn't crawl back to that monster," she replied stiffly, and Dipper couldn't see why he'd once been so fixated on her. "And I'll do anything I can to keep you away from him. You don't understand," her voice broke and her eyes shot to the ground, her shoulders hunched in defeat," He's not who he seems. I don't know how to explain it, but somehow I know that he can't be trusted." Surprised at her insight, Dipper could only nod in agreement, his face paling significantly. Before the girl could see his sudden change of expression, Dipper ran for the door, only to be stopped by the redhead. "Dude, just listen to me-" Dipper pushed past her, and fled from the room, his short legs carrying him further and further from Wendy's persistent complaints against Bill.

     As he ran, he noticed himself growing slower and slower, thinking nothing of it until the color drained out of the world, leaving everything but him and Bill, now floating before him in his triangle form, void of anything besides the cool grey color that the boy had begun to associate with the Mindscape. "Hey, kid," he greeted Dipper amiably, somehow portraying happiness despite his lack of mouth. Dipper grinned at him, " Hey! So... why are we in the Mindscape?" The high sounds of  Bill's laughter seemed to echo around the still world, an eerie noise that the brunette instantly wished he could forget. The triangular demon hovered closer to Dipper, closing the gap between them. The boy tried to suppress a apprehensive shiver, only managing to make it more noticeable. "Oh Pine Tree," Bill purred, his body contorting and stretching until he was once again in his human form," Do you prefer me like this?"

     Dipper felt so many emotions run through them that he was almost certain that he'd be ripped to pieces at the slightest of movements, but regardless, he nodded at Bill wordlessly, earning a sharp-toothed grin. He took in the boy's apprehensive expression and, being as persistent as he was, felt the need to reassure the boy of his changed persona. "I didn't mean to scare ya, Pine Tree," his blinding grin settling into a docile expression," Come on, let's go do something fun and leave any awkwardness behind. Deal?" "It's all about deals with you, isn't it," the boy replied, but the tiny smile he bore let the demon know that his answer was yes.

     The two walked to town together, joking around as they went, their conversation flowing as freely as the wind. "You know," Bill mused, nudging the small boy beside him playfully," I don't think I've ever had this much fun with any of the meat sacks I've met." Dipper shot Bill a faux hurt expression," I'd prefer you to think more of me than a meat sack." A joking smirk made it's home upon the demon's eccentric features," Well, give me a reason to." Dipper chuckled, rolling his eyes. Hanging out with Bill reminded him a lot of back when he and Wendy were really close. Instantaneously, the lighthearted atmosphere was polluted by sorrow. Noticing the boy's sudden silence, Bill turned towards Dipper, taking in the boy's hunched posture and look of dejection. "Hey, kid, what's wrong?" He poked Dipper's arm, strangely reminding Dipper of his sister. " Nothing," he sighed, attempting a smile, but just managing to appear even more downcast. "You know what you need? Pancakes." Bill gently grabbed the boy's forearm, leading him down the street towards a familiar restaurant. "Greasy's?" Dipper asked, his mood increasing minutely with the demon's warm touch," This doesn't exactly seem your style." Gratified that he seemed to be doing something right, Bill shrugged in response," It's not. I chose something you'd like so that I could fix your odd human emotions." Dipper chuckled. It was just a small sound, quiet and seemingly insignificant, but to Bill, it was like the ringing of bells or the songs of birds; beautiful and remarkable.

     "Bill!!" Dipper called out, snapping Bill out of his trance. The boy was seated at a booth, waiting for the blonde to join him. Bill slid into the cushioned seat across from Dipper, leaning forward over the table and using his elbows to prop himself up.  He shot a sly grin at the brunette," So, Pine Tree, what do you want to do today since it is, after all, our one day to ourselves?" The boy shrugged, a sheepish look on his face," Just make it up as we go, I guess." An amused laugh escaped the blonde," Why Pine Tree, that's one of my favorite pastimes!


	5. Chapter 5

        Dipper and Bill joked around until Lazy Susan came over to take their orders, each getting a stack of pancakes. "So," Dipper started, grasping for a topic of conversation," How do demons eat in the Mindscape?" The demon's pale lips quirked into an amused grin," Is there any particular reason you're asking this, Pine Tree?" The boy's face flushed, and he stammered loudly, earning another smile from the blonde. Thankfully, Lazy Susan dropped two plates of pancakes in front of them, breaking up the awkward moment. "Oh wow," Bill gasped in awe, poking the pancakes with a fork," This human food looks delicious." Dipper rolled his eyes goodnaturedly, drenching his pancakes in syrup before cutting them precisely into equal pieces. "Triangles." Lost in thought, Dipper started at the sudden sound of Bill's voice. "Huh?" Shaking his head, the demon explained," You're cutting your pancakes into triangles." Dipper laughed, earning a pout from Bill. "That's how everyone cuts pancakes, Bill."   "Oh." The demon looked slightly miffed, as if someone had stolen the punchline while he was telling a joke. Dipper nudged his foot against Bill's beneath the table, and the blonde flicked a crumb at him, fighting a smile. 

      "So, Pine Tree," the demon breathed, the sudden change of tone effectively catching Dipper's attention,"Where are we going once we're done here? We have an entire day to ourselves, so you'd better impress me, kid." He gave him what Dipper assumed to be a wink, but it was hard to tell with the demon's eye patch. Dipper felt a surge of disappointment, but he didn't allow it to show. What had he expected? This was Bill, a dream demon who felt the need to draw all attention to himself. He shrunk away subtly, turning his head at an angle so his hair concealed his eyes. "Hey kid," the demon inquired, his voice filled with what could only be described as concern," Are you okay? You don't look too well." Hurriedly, the boy tried to persuade Bill to believe that be was fine, but the demon was not convinced. He stood, leaving a few bills on the table to cover to cost of their meal, and helped Dipper out of the booth seat. The boy felt his face burn bright red and he mumbled incoherently, allowing the demon to lead him along confidently. 

    They walked from Greasy's, Bill's heeled shoes clicking loudly against the pavement. All around them, the sounds of human activity seemed to go silent, replaced by the ones of nature. "Where are we going?" Dipper asked after finally gathering the courage to speak up. He only received a flash of Bill's sharp toothed grin in response, the demon's gloved and locking onto his upper arm and dragging Dipper along behind him. Buildings with homemade signs passed by in blurs as the demon accelerated his pace, causing Dipper to have to jog to keep up. Bill's pace was unrelenting, but so was Dipper's curiosity. He observed the change of scenery as they reached the edge of town, approaching a house partially concealed by the tree line. It lay in the shadow of the towering forest, giving it a creepy, dilapidated look. Dipper shivered involuntarily, momentarily distracted as the vice-like grip on his arm loosened. "Here we are," Bill exclaimed in elation, throwing his arms out dramatically," My home." 

               ▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲

Meanwhile, back at Greasy's, a girl walked in, directly approaching Lazy Susan. "Has Dipper been here," she asked the woman, her voice hushed to prevent anyone from overhearing. The woman nodded loudly telling the girl how Dipper had entered and left with a strange man wearing yellow. She pointed in the direction they'd headed and the girl was off in pursuit without a word of thanks.

              ▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲

         "Your what?"

       "Come one, Pine Tree. You're supposed to be the smart one. What, did you think I just lived in the streets or something?" 

        The boy shook his head in disbelief, drawing closer to the house, his interest level elevated. He took in the sky blue shutters, hanging loosely to the window frames, the peeling paint on the walls, and the remains of what he assumed had once been a pool, filled with murky green water. Tall grass formed a tangled jungle in the yard, choking a garden filled with flowers, the wood holding it together rotten and brittle. "So," Bill smiled widely," What do you think?" Laughter bubbled up inside the boy, escaping him in loud gasps, and causing Bill to adopt an offended expression. Dipper doubled over, clutching his stomach as he tried to stifle the onslaught of chuckles. The corner of Bill's lip twitched and soon the demon had joined Dipper, laughing until his sides ached. Wiping a tear from his single eye, Bill fought through the laughter, forming words," Not exactly my style, is it kid? It wasn't my first choice but -hey- beggars can't be choosers." Waves of mirth rolled off of the boy as he fought to control himself, smiling weakly at the demon in acknowledgement of his words.

       "Now, Pine Tree, prepare yourself for the grand tour." He winked his golden eye at the boy, walking toward the house and gesturing for the brunette to follow. Subconsciously, Dipper recalled his parents warning him about going places with strangers, but he threw caution to the wind, deciding that for once, he'd be the one to break the rules. He hastened his pace, catching up to the false human. Bill swung the door open, holding it for Dipper who inhaled deeply as he crossed the threshold, almost choking from the overpowering stench of mildew. The inside of the house was dank and dimly lit; a single, bare light bulb hanging from the ceiling. The more he saw of the house, the more certain Dipper was that there was no way he was allowing the demon to remain there in such poor living conditions.

       "Bill," the boy called out, his voice drowned out by the slamming of the front door. He felt something brush his arm, and when he turned to look, Bill stood beside him. "You called me?" The demon purred, moving uncomfortably close to the boy. Taking a deep breath, he started," Your human body can't take living here. It's dangerous and unhealthy!!" The demon raised a blonde eyebrow inquisitively, " I'm fine, kid, don't worry your pretty little head about me." Refusing to allow his friend to cause himself harm, he made an offer he doubted his could see through. " If you agree to leave this dump, I can get you a place at the Shack." Bill's expression changed to one of consideration and Dipper continued before he could come to his sense. He extended his hand toward the demon. "Do we have a deal?"


	6. Chapter 6

     "Bill," Dipper hissed in frustration, pulling the demon away from the stairs leading into the attic," You can't stay in Mabel's and my room!" Bill sniffed haughtily, fiddling with his eye patch. Earlier, the boy had been relieved when the demon had relented, agreeing to leave the decomposing structure he claimed was a house, but now, after dealing with Bill's sudden mood swings and the difficulty of finding the demon lodging within the Shack, he was on the verge of kicking Bill out. Instead, he led the disguised demon to what he assumed was a guest room, which had the same bizarre theme as the rest of the house. Though, judging by his fanged smirk, Bill seemed satisfied with the decor.

     "Aren't you going to stay with me, Pine Tree?" he pouted, collapsing onto the unmade bed as Dipper turned his back to make his exit. Pausing in hesitation, Dipper asked softly," Do you really want me to?" A single, golden eyebrow was raised in his direction and the response he received was cool, as if the demon were insulted by the mere idea of desiring the company of a human," It's better than talking to an empty room." Having grown accustomed to Bill's cynicism, Dipper only snorted in response, falling onto the mattress beside the demon's tall, false body. "I had fun in town," Dipper commented, grasping for conversation to help ease the increasing beat of his heart as he felt the demon shift beside him," M-maybe we could do it again sometime." The mattress quivered beneath them as Bill released a surprised chuckle. "I did too, Pine Tree," he admitted sheepishly, turning onto his side to face the brunette. Dipper felt his skin flush, the sudden warmth causing him to attempt to hide his face from the demon.

     The thin lips of the demon's temporary body stretched into an even wider smile, and he sat up, scooting close enough to Dipper so that his thigh brushed the boy's shoulder. "Nervous?" Bill asked, curiosity leading him to lean over the boy and inspect his conflicted expression. Dipper propped himself up on his elbows, narrowing the gap between himself and the demon. Golden eyes met amber and they moved minutely closer, their bodies nearly entwined. Dipper felt his chest heaving and tried to calm his exhilarated gasps. 

     "Dipper?" The door to the room was thrown open, revealing Mabel's small form, her eyes wide with bewilderment. The boy threw himself backwards, attempting to avoid being caught so close to his former enemy, but only managed to fall off of the bed, landing on a heap on the floor. A tension-filled silence settled over them for several minutes before it was broken by the demon's high laugh. "Wow, Pine Tree. Really smooth. I can't see why the ladies aren't all falling over you." A humiliated groaned was issued from Dipper as the demon's witty comment earned a giggle from his sister. "What do you want, Mabel," he asked, sitting up and frowing at her. She shook her head in mirth, taking a moment to catch her breath before responding," Grunkle Stan wanted to know why you were sneaking Bill into the Shack."

      Bill stretched his tall body, standing and walking toward the door in his confident stride, gesturing for Dipper to follow him. The shorter of the Pines twins scurried after him, passing Mabel, who was still struggling to contain her giggles. They walked down the hallway, Dipper continuing to trail the demon, who made the occasional comment on the poor lighting in the building or mocking the tourists that actually believed that the ridiculous attractions lining the walls of the building were real. After a while, Dipper began to tune him out, thinking of explanations of as to why he, a twelve-year-old boy, was sneaking a man who appeared as a young adult into a bedroom.

      They reached the living room, where Stan sat lazily in his recliner, and frowning at them as they walked in. "Well, kid," he grumbled, fixing them both with a glare," You'd better have a damn good reason as to why you're sneaking Bill into our house." The demon opened his mouth to speak, but was abruptly cut off by the brunette. "He was staying in a house in town, but got kicked out because they raised the rent and he couldn't pay it. I offered to let him stay in the extra bedroom downstairs so he wouldn't be out on the streets. Please don't kick him out, Grunkle Stan, he has nowhere to go!" The old man sighed irritably, rubbing his chin, rough with stubble, thoughtfully. His eyes settled on Bill," You're lucky I like you. Now get out of my sight before I change my mind and make you beg someone else for a home." Bill flashed a blinding smile at the man, thanking him before backing into the hallway, Dipper at his heels.

     "Dipper, wait," Stan's gruff voice called out and he paused, gesturing for Bill to go on before returning to his great uncle's side. "You be careful around him and keep a close eye on your sister. I can't place it, but something about that guy is.... different somehow." Dipper refrained from releasing an exasperated sigh, nodding in response to Stan's question before slinking back down the dark hallway to Bill's borrowed room. He knocked on the door before pushing it open cautiously and peering inside. Draped spread-eagle over the bed lay Bill, his flamboyant clothes rumpled beneath his sleeping form. Dipper felt the smallest of smiles grow across his lips, and he shuffled across the room until he was next to the bed. He pulled the blanket up around the demon, tucking him in gently. "Sweet dreams," he whispered, walking from the room and pulling the door closed quietly behind him. "Oh they will be, Pine Tree," Bill smirked, sitting up in the bed and speaking to the empty room," They most certainly will be."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I should make it clear at this point that I don't hate Wendy!!! (I promise)

Dipper woke with a wide yawn the next morning, his thoughts centered on the few remaining wisps of what he'd dreamed the night before.Though he couldn't quite recall what had happened, he felt a soft flutter in his chest, informing him that whatever he had dreamed had been pleasant. Across the room from him, Mabel sat on the floor, quickly scribbling on a piece of paper and giggling loudly. Her back was facing him, so he slipped silently from his bed and peered over her shoulder. "Oh god! Mabel, why?!" He cringed, his face flushing dark red as Mabel scrambled to cover her drawing of Bill and Dipper in a more-than-just-friends position. "Hey bro-bro," she defended herself," You were the one whispering his name in your sleep." The angry twin tackled her, wrestling for the drawing. "MABEL!! GET RID OF IT!"

     The argument quickly escalated into a full-fledged brawl for the paper, punches and kicks connecting roughly with soft flesh. Dipper grunted in pain as Mabel's clenched fist met his jaw and he rolled off of her, landing with a thud on the hardwood floor. "Ha! I am the dominate twin, after all," she gloated, waving the paper around triumphantly. Her gleeful rant was cut off as the door flew open, slamming against the wall. " Hey, Stan sent me to tell you two to shut the hell up. Evidently, his human body needs more sleep." Bill stood in the door, shrugging his slender shoulders. His single eye took in the scene before him, focusing on the paper clutched in Mabel's small hand. "Oh," he purred excitedly," What do we have here?" Before the twins could react, Bill had the drawing and was looking over it, a grin taking over his features. "My, my, who's the artist? This piece is rather lovely. Pine Tree looks rather dashing in it, does he not?" Dipper buried his face in his hands, groaning in humiliation. The demon shared a sly look with his twin sister before walking over to Dipper and pulling the tiny boy into his arms.

     "Bill," Dipper whined as the dream demon carried him, walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. He deposited the boy into a chair at the table, sliding into the seat next to him, his golden eye still glued to the drawing. Mabel bounded into the room, joining the two and helping to ease the building tension. "Hey, Bill?" Mabel asked hesitantly," Maybe you should give me the drawing. I think Dipper's getting uncomfortable." Dipper, who was sweating oceans nodded encouragingly, and with a sigh of immense disappointment, the man presented the drawing to Mabel, pouting at both twins. "So," Dipper addressed his sister and the sulking demon," What's on today's agenda?" The demon's frown grew more pronounced. "I have to work in the shop with Red," he grumbled, squaring his thin shoulders. Mabel cheerfully stood up, hopping to the cabinet to get cereal for everyone. "Don't worry," she said with a smile," Dipper and I will keep you company! Right bro-bro?" Dipper grinned ruefully, pouring himself some of the overwhelmingly sweet cereal," Sure, but I'm just as leery of Wendy as you are." They ate their breakfast, the whole time remaining relatively quiet.

    They placed their empty bowls in the sink before trudging into the shop, Bill slipping behind the counter beside Wendy, who immediately turned away in disgust. Bill slouched against the wall unhappily, his desolate expression tugging painfully at Dipper's heart. He walked over to join Mabel, who was playing with the Stan bobbleheads. " Should I do something?" he asked, discreetly gesturing to Wendy and Dipper, both of whom were blatantly ignoring each other. Mabel shot him an incredulous look and he lowered his head in shame before slinking over to the counter, attempting to break apart the uneasy atmosphere.

    "Hey guys," he nervously greeted, waving awkwardly. Only Bill waved back, leaning over the counter to whisper to the boy. "I think we should sneak out. You, Shooting Star, and I. It's not like Red will do anything about it. She's too self-absorbed to care." He intentionally raised his voice on the last sentence, and the ginger girl trembled with rage, but other than that, she remained stationary, her back still facing them. Bill hopped over the counter walking toward the door, his smile, though slightly smaller than usual, inviting the twins to follow. "So, where are we going," Mabel piped up once the door closed behind them. Bill pondered silently for a few moments. "How's about you two show me around town. So much has changed since the last time I was here." "Of course!!" the twins cried in unison, identical beaming grins lighting their round faces.

             ▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲

  The group stumbled into the Shack as the sun was just beginning to dip below the horizon, staining the sky with brilliant shades of red and gold. Exhaustion was settling over them, but they were still laughing merrily. "R-remember when we got kicked out of the store for having a cart race," Dipper stuttered out between fits of laughter, earning grins from his two companions. "And don't forget the lady that thought I was your father," Bill added, his single eyes gleaming in the sun's dying rays. The disguised demon held the front door to the Shack open for them, trailing them as they walked inside. The second Bill's foot crossed the threshold, he was pushed roughly against the wall, and a fist strikes his face. Again and again the clenched hand flies toward him, peppering his head and chest with enraged strikes.

       "You disgusting piece of shit!" Grunkle Stan's rough voice shouted, his thick hands continuing to beat the inhuman creature senseless," I swear if you ever lay a hand on my great nephew again, I will make you regret ever being born, you pedophilic bastard!" The twins, despite their tiny size, were doing all in their power to restrain the man, each one clinging desperately to his arm and yelling for him to stop. Bill slumped against the wall, his nose bent in an unnatural angle and blood streaming down his pale face. "GRUNKLE STAN," Mabel shrieked, her nails digging into Stan's arm," STOP!! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" The older man hesitated and the twins pounced on him, holding him down. "C'mon kids, I'm just trying to protect you," he complained," Wendy told me that that creep was molesting Dipper."

     Dipper felt in that moment as he never had before. This new feeling burned through his veins, tearing through his flesh. Hatred grew within him, hatred toward the girl he had once found so endearing. He had put up with her spite, but hurting Bill was going way too far. Leaving Mabel to explain, he ran to the blonde, hugging him tenderly. He could vaguely hear the voices of his sister and great uncle, but to him they were meaningless babble, unnoticeable background noise. Bill groaned, his bruised face cradled in Dipper's warm lap. The brunette felt all the anger drain from him, replaced by a hollowness. He felt so helpless; he wanted to fix Bill, to make him feel better, but he had no idea how.

    "Don't look so down, Pine Tree." The voice was weak, but it filled the boy with an indescribable lightness, and he gently pulled the man closer to him, whispering soft, reassuring words to the blonde. Mabel and Stan watched in silence as Dipper's lips traveled upward from the demon's ear, brushing his pale forehead, now covered in brilliantly colored bruises. Standing and walking beside the two, Stan finally spoke up. "I-I can help. Dipper, help me carry him to the couch." The boy shifted slightly, adjusting himself so that he could help lift Bill more easily. Seeing her brother's struggle, Mabel hurried over to join him, and they all carefully carried the demon.

     Unknown to them, a red-headed girl sat on the floor in the room next door, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. Trying to remember where she had heard Bill's horrible laughter before. The only memories she could recall were weak and faded like parts of a long-forgotten dream.


	8. Chapter 8

For Bill, the next few days were blurs of pain and semi-consciousness. He felt bandages constrict him and damp rags on his forehead, but, to him, these were insignificant details compared to the occasional glimpse he caught of Dipper, he face set in an expression of the utmost determination. The demon sometimes caught tiny bit of conversation, human terms that he didn't understand. "... think he has a concussion..."  "... don't think his ribs are cracked..."   "... the bruises seem to be fading..." When Bill managed to regain consciousness, he would maniacally rant about how weak human bodies were in a scathing tone, which usually led to him being restrained by one of the Pines twins. For Dipper, the days weren't much better. He would spend night and day at Bill's side, exhaustion weighing down on him so unbearably, that he had been reduced to gulping down shots of Mabel juice. It tore at the boy's heart to see the demon on the couch, writhing in pain, sweat pooling at his temples. It seemed as if ages had passed before the blonde was able to sit up on his own, fixing everyone with a one-eyed glare.

     The Shack had been busy that day, so it was hardly a surprise that no one noticed Bill's recovery at first. Not even Dipper, who Mabel had talked into working behind the counter to fill the empty space caused by both Bill's and Wendy's absences. The ginger hadn't showed up for work since the day Stan had attacked Bill, which, to her credit, was probably a wise decision. The entire Pines family had turned, choosing the dream demon for Dipper's sake. The brunette's thoughts had been wandering up until the moment when the door separating the shop from the rest of the Shack was thrown open and Bill stumbled inside, his rumpled clothes stained with dried blood. Instantly, the male twin had abandoned the customer he was helping and ran to Bill, throwing his arms around the man and hugging him tightly. A small gasp escaped the blonde, who hugged back enthusiastically, his confident grin appearing once more after nearly a week of nonattendance.

    "Hey there, Pine Tree," he greeted warmly before turning to wave at the other members of the Pines family. Customers were ignored by the two others as they each shot the demon a welcoming smile, despite Stan's appearing to more closely resemble a smirk than a smile. "Glad to see you're not dead. Now get your skinny ass back to work." Shooting the old man what everyone assumed was a wink, Bill replied in a chipper tone," Of course, Mr. Pines, but I expect I raise." The eldest Pines guffawed loudly, turning back to swindle the customer in front of him. Mabel bounded over, standing on her toes to give Bill a bear hug, and Dipper felt an intense feeling of discomfort, no... envy towards his older twin. "Hey Mabel," he spoke in what he hoped was a nonchalant tone, easing his sister away from the demon," stop hogging all of Bill's attention."

     "What," the girl snapped, roughly pushing away the disguised demon," I'm just hugging him, not making out with him. Jeez, try to control your teenage boy emotions. We all know you have a huge crush on him, but you don't have to shield him from all of us like he's your little toy that you don't want the other kids to touch." The Shack fell silent as the occupants all turned to face the trio, like they were watching a soap opera take place in real life. "Hey you two, calm down, I think Shooting Star's about to explode, and you don't look so well yourself, Pine Tree. How's about we go talk this through. In private," the demon droned, nudging the seething twins toward the door leading further into the Mystery Shack, both of whom were fixing the other with venomous glares. Bill drug them into the kitchen, depositing each into a chair before seating himself on the edge of the table between the two.

      "So," he drawled," Would you two mind telling me what the hell is going on?" Four brown eyes shot toward him, one angry, one hopeful. Dipper scooted to the edge of his chair, his knees nearly brushing the blonde's. Mabel hunched back, her loud voice demanding an apology from her brother. The demon silenced her with a look before locking his single eye on Dipper. "She's right, you know," he spoke with a slight lilt to his words," You blew up at her for what seemed like nothing." He leaned forward, enrapturing Dipper with his gaze. "Unless what seemed like nothing to us was a big deal to you." The twins' eyes never strayed from Bill, watching intently as a smirk lit his features and words slid from his silver tongue," Jealousy is a bad trait, Pine Tree, especially when it's undeservingly applied." He further approached the boy until mere inches separated them. At the distance, his words were breathed rather than spoken. "You have no reason to envy her, kid. None at all." Every breath he exhaled sent a puff of warm air to brushing against Dipper's face, softer than down, and shivers ran down the length of his body.

     "Um, guys?"

     Both instinctively jerked back as Mabel's voice piped up, a dark blush settling over Dipper's plump cheeks. "Y-yeah?" he asked shakily, sliding away from Bill until he was pressed against the back of his chair. "Shouldn't we get back to work?" she replied stiffly, making it evident that Dipper was not forgiven and that Bill was also on her bad side. She stormed into the shop, leaving Dipper and Bill alone to wonder how they had offended her. "I don't know about you," Dipper groaned out unhappily," but I'm getting really tired of girls' mood swings." Bill nodded in agreement, poking the brunette in the side playfully. "Yeah, we need some 'guy time' to hang out and do manly things." Dipper snorted, pushing Bill away but instantly regretting doing so. "Is that an invitation," the boy inquired flirtatiously, winking at the blonde. "Nah," came the reply, accompanied by the wave of a gloved hand," This, Pine Tree, is a date."


	9. Chapter 9

     Bill and Dipper waited until Mabel's back was turned before sneaking out of the Shack and sprinting toward the trees. The demon's long legs brought him to the tree line first and his shot Dipper a triumphant grin, watching as the boy stumbled after him, gasping for breath. "Wow, Pine Tree," the blonde verbally observed,"You're really out of shape. We should do this more often."  Dipper blushed, pushing him playfully. "Not everyone is a being of pure energy with no weaknesses, Bill. You have to give my frail human body a break." Bill grinned slyly before taking off, running into the woods with Dipper trailing behind. The brunette stumbled over roots and snagged his clothing on bushes as he pursued the demon, frowning as the yellow-clad figure drew farther and farther away. The forest's shadows engulfed Dipper, who found himself deeper into the mysterious woods than he had ever ventured before.

     "Bill?" he called out tentatively, pausing to catch his breath and glance around for a glimpse of the dream demon. Silence answered him and trepidation settled over the boy, causing him to shiver and look around more desperately. "Bill? BILL?" Receiving no answer, the boy shuffled forward, casting his eyes around to take in his potentially dangerous surroundings. He continued to walk aimlessly through the forest until the trees began to thin and he found himself standing in a small, sun dappled clearing. In its midst stood three large rocks, a svelte man perched on top of the tallest of them. "Wow, you sure took your time, Pine Tree." Bill's ever-present grin beamed down at the brunette, crouching down from his makeshift throne to offer his gloved hand to Dipper. Without hesitation, the boy linked his fingers with the blonde's and was swiftly pulled up to stand alongside Bill. Once atop the rock, Dipper could see checkered blanket spread out across the rough surface of the stone. A basket sat beside it, but its contents were concealed from Dipper's view by the tall, woven sides. The brunette's eyes returned to the man beside him and their interlocking fingers, causing a light blush to cover his round cheeks. Bill lifted Dipper's hand to his lips, softly kissing the boy's knuckles before announcing with a grin," Ready for the date I promised you?"

     The small boy nodded, a tiny smile making its home upon his soft features. The demon led him to the blanket and Dipper leaned against it, enjoying the sensation of the rock's coolness overpowered by the wavering rays of sunlight. He sighed contentedly, stretching out his small body until it brushed against something pleasantly warm. Slender fingers brushed lazily along his hairline, tracing the brunette's peculiar birthmark. The boy's eyelids drooped and a yawn escaped his thin lips. He felt himself being lifeted, and when his head rested on something soft. Dipper's eyes shot open, to meet Bill's single orb, glowing its inhuman golden color. He realized that his head was resting in the demon's lap and he lifted his hands to cover his face, groaning in embarrassment. An amused chuckle emitted by the demon only brought the boy further humiliation until Bill offered words of consolation," You know I'm not mad at you, right Pine Tree? You're only tired. Human meatsacks need rest after strenuous activities." Dipper grinned sleepily at his companion, the delicious heat already drawing him back into a state of blissful unconsciousness.

     "I thought he'd never fall asleep," the demon hissed, easing the boy off of his lap gently. Wrapping the blanket around Dipper's sleeping body, Bill stood, calling out to the figure who had been shadowing them since they had first entered the forest's unpredictable depths. "I know you're out there, Red." Slowly, Wendy ambled from the woods, her hair tangled and unbrushed, dark bags beneath her eyes. "And I know what you are, demon," she shouted ferally, growing nearer with each limping step," I knew that you weren't normal, but I'd thought you were just a pervert." Her broken laugh filled the small glade, sounding on the verge of insanity. "I thought I was crazy. I mean, with all the dreams you were sending me, who wouldn't?" Pouting as though he had lost his favorite game, the blonde spoke," Aw, who told you? It certainly wasn't Pine Tree; he hates your guts now." Noticing the girl's flinch at his words, he continued cruelly. "Ah! It was Shooting Star! Hmmm... I knew she was mad but..." He broke off contemplatively, a gloved fingers rubbing at his temples. Wendy shot him a look of disdain. "Still don't understand human emotions, do you? Mabel was afraid of you, afraid that you'd hurt her brother, and who better to confide in than another girl. We are supposed to be the best at gossip. Anyway, she told me everything, and I'm not going to let you hurt Dipper. Not now, not ever." Bill's single eye narrowed into an irritated look, and his reply betrayed his barely contained anger. "Look, Red, if I were going to hurt Pine Tree, he'd have been dead long ago. I know you think I'm some sort of monster, and, hell, I guess I am, but I really do care about the kid. I already know that nothing I say will convince you, and for Pine Tree's sake, I don't want to hurt you, so I want you to leave. I'll stop with the nightmares if you stop trying to push us apart. Deal?" By then, Wendy had reached the base of the stone and Bill floated down to her level, extending a hand which she promptly shook.

     "Deal."

                  ▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲

      Warm hands gently shook Dipper awake, and his dark eyes opened into the single eye of the dream demon who had become a normal part of the boy's life. "Tired?" the demon teased him as the brunette rubbed the sleep from his eyes, yawning widely. The boy smiled at him, looking up at the sky. "How long was I asleep." The demon shrugged nonchalantly, trees casting shadows upon his svelte shoulders. "Not long. Now," he changed the subject smoothly," How about we start on the lunch I packed for us." Without waiting for a response, the blonde stood, his heeled shoes clicking against the rock's surface, and grabbed the basket, dropping between him and Dipper. The boy leaned forward eagerly, a sudden hunger forming a writhing knot in his stomach.

    The basket was filled with sandwiches; normal food unlike the eccentricities Dipper was subconsciously expecting. He selected one at random, biting into it with a little moan of delight. He was famished; running through the woods must have taken more effort than he'd previously thought. He hastily stuffed down the sandwich, immediately reaching for another, but slender fingers caught his wrist, lifting it from the basket. "Careful, Pine Tree," Bill warned, his eyes twinkling humorously," You'll give your human meat sack a stomachache if you eat that fast." Making a frustrated sound in the back of his throat, the boy pulled out of Bill's grip, snaring more food, including a bag of chips and a can of Pitt Cola that was inexplicably still cold. "Come on," he whined, his stomach rumbling in the way stomachs do when sudden filled with food," You're the one who said this was a date. You're supposed to pamper me with the most elaborate of meals and silken gowns." Seeing the look on the demon's face, he quickly amended," Please don't do any of that." Bill threw his head back in laughter, and Dipper felt himself smile as well, sliding closer to the demon, close enough to discern the fine details of the creature's human face. His thin lips, his long nose, pointed upward slightly at the tip, the golden eye that held more knowledge than was possible for a human to comprehend; the boy was entranced.

    A thin arm caught him in a surprisingly firm grip and he was pulled so that his back was brushing against Bill's side. His dark eyes traveled up to the sky, taking in the mostly-set sun and the stars just beginning to show their pale faces to the world. They watched as the sun shyly hid beneath the horizon and the moon took its place among the stars with regal grace. They sat together until their bodies felt as if they were one, and Dipper could practically feel the energy coursing through the other being. A smile, unseen to Bill, lit up his face, putting the moon to shame. "Hey, Bill," he whispered, feeling as if a louder tone would break through the serenity," I think I like your idea of a date." The arms around him tightened and Bill's chin rested on his shoulders. When the demon spoke, his breath ruffled Dipper's hair. "And I like that you're the one I'm having it with." Having said all they could think of in this perfect moment, Bill and Dipper allowed the night's silence to envelop them, and before long, the boy had drifted to sleep in Bill's arms. Looking down at the boy he held in his embrace, Bill, careful to avoid jostling him, picked up Dipper bridal style and carried him into the forest, snapping to clear their picnic area. He walked through the forest, ignoring the strange sounds issued from the darkest reaches, and carried Dipper toward the Shack.

     "Oh, Pine Tree," he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Dipper's birthmark," You're always so cute when you're asleep." He smiled at the boy's unconscious figure as he carried him through the forest, safe from any creature around. No one would hurt his Pine Tree on his watch.


	10. Chapter 10

     " _Hey Pine Tree."_

_Dipper's eyes were stretched as wide as they could as he attempted to discern the speaker from the bleak surroundings. Everything around him was dark and, somehow, seemed terribly wrong. Trees towered above him, their twisted branches bare of leaves. Mist hung its damp coils around the boy, clouding his sight. He felt exposed, as if some unseen entity were watching his every movement and a sense of foreboding settled over him. He heard approaching footsteps and whirled to face the direction they were coming from, only to have his vision further obscured by the fog. He stepped forward hesitantly, allowing the curtain of water droplets to embrace him in its cool depths. As he neared the source of the noise, two long-fingered hands locked onto his shoulders, pulling him into the awaiting forest,  contorted limbs supporting the icy tentacles of vines. Just as Dipper had decided to give in to the unseen forces and allow himself to be enveloped by the hopelessness, a glowing figure appeared before him; all he could comprehend before he fell unconscious was that the creature had the oddest geometrically-shaped body._

     His heart pounding almost painfully, Dipper shot up in bed, drenched in sweat. His eyes traveled across the room, finally settling on a figure who was sitting, shoulders hunched forward, in the window. "Bill?" he croaked, his voice hoarse with sleep. The figure turned toward him and he recognized his former crush, her face blank, waiting. It took every ounce of self-control Dipper possessed not to lash out at her, to scream and order her to leave. Instead, he inhaled deeply and fixed her with an irate stare. "Wendy." She took a moment before speaking, obviously planning her words in advance. "Look, Dipper, I know you're mad, and you have every right to be, but just hear me out." Her tone had lost its usual defiance and carried a definite pleading," I just want you to be happy, and if Bill makes you feel that way, then I want you to be with him." A moment of silence spanned beneath them before Dipper spoke up, his fists clenched tightly. "You think this makes anything better? You sneak into Mabel and my room in the middle of the night to give Bill and me your blessing? After everything you said to and about us, your opinion isn't worth anymore to me than Mabel's collection of sock puppets." Rage filled him as Wendy had the audacity to tear up. He began to stand, but a sudden feeling of contentment bloomed inside his chest, easing his mood and filling him with an intense longing for sleep. Against his will, he slid beneath his covers, turning to face the wall as dreams crawled their way into his mind once more. Wendy settled back into her place in the window frame, sighing heavily at her failure.

      "Too soon?" asked a voice behind her and she turned to shoot Bill a doleful smile, masking her surprise at his sudden appearance. "Yeah," she sighed," Thanks for the backup." The demon merely shook his head," You'd best leave soon; I have damage control to do." With a nod with an odd sense of formality, the girl stood and walked briskly from the room, allowing Bill to commence with his pacifistic intent. The door closed with a muffled thump as the color briefly bled from the room, transforming it into a wasteland of grey. In a flash, the demon disappeared and the boy on the bed twitched slightly while his sister slept on in peaceful oblivion.

      _Dipper stood poised to flee, backed into an immensely tall tower of stone, piercing the ground like the fang of a vicious beast. His hands were slick with sweat as an unseen being circled him, hot breath bursting in ragged pants. The boy's dark eyes scanned the area around him, but only the ground about a yard around him was visible through the swirling mist. Fear and anger battled with the boy's small being. Why were his dreams centered around this particular spot? And why did it seem so familiar? A feral growl erupted from the left and the boy ducked instinctively, feeling sharp claws graze his forearm, shearing through the sleeve of his shirt. Without hesitation, Dipper ran, he feet pounding painfully against the deceptively hard ground, vines and brambles catching at his skin and clothing as he fled, his pursuer growing nearer. He burst through an especially thick section of undergrowth, sharp leaves raking across his face and causing blood to seep into his eyes, momentarily blinding him. His feet caught onto some unseen object and he tumbled off of what seemed to be a precipice, tumbling head over heels through an expanse of sharp-edged stones. He continued to fall, bruised and battered until his injured body was jolted to a sudden stop as he reached the bottom, and, with a groan of pain, lifted a thin arm, red with lacerations, to wipe the crimson flooding his eyes. The previous landscape and all of its terror had morphed into something indescribably more pleasant, a land of vibrant colors and the soft hum of birdsong. The glory of the sudden change was masked by Dipper's confusion as he wondered what had resulted in this metamorphic dream, and how long did he have be for he was teleported back to the negativity of his previous setting?_

   "Wow, Pine Tree, pretty intense dreamscape you have."

      _A rush of instantaneous relief flooded Dipper as Bill, in his triangular demonic from, appeared before him, glowing with a golden radiance. Before he could think better of it, he ran to the dream demon, pulling his triangular friend into his arms with a sob, disregarding the fading pain of his injuries. Bill's warmth seemed to heal the boy's broken body, mending the fractured bones, knitting torn skin back together. "You know," the demon spoke up casually," dreams tend to reflect the emotions or mental state of their host. I'm honestly a little concerned to know about how your sweet little mind could have produced this hell." The boy only sniffled in_ response, burying his face into the flat surface of Bill's chest.

  _"Kid?"_

_"Yeah, Bill?"_

_"I think it's time you let go of that grudge on Red. It's changing you, and I don't want you to lose sight of the kind, caring boy I know you are. Please, Pine Tree, do it for me. I don't want to lose you. I don't want you to suffer." Much to his surprise, the boy chuckled, tears still staining his round cheeks. "Not too long ago, you relished my pain." The demon replied by glowing even brighter, his slender, ebony arms never loosening their embrace on the boy. "If I stop hating Wendy, will you protect me in my dreams?" Pulling away from the boy, he spoke in a tone that betrayed amusement. "Did you just offer me a deal?" The brunette extended his hand, and Bill pulled one of his own from his protective ring around the boy's small shoulders and met Dipper's fingers with his inhuman ones, blue flames crawling up the bridge between bodies that their arms had formed. A sense of finality closed the affair as Dipper felt consciousness slowly pulling him from the grasping tendrils of his altered dream. The dream demon who never ceased to surprise Dipper began fading from his vision until his eyes opened into reality_.

      "Come on, bro-bro, you've been sleeping forever!!" Mabel was bouncing beside Dipper on his bed, jostling the boy fully awake. A tired smile lit his face as the memories of his dream dulled into wisps that could only be recalled by a wandering subconscious. Sliding from beneath the covers, he began jumping with his twin, both wordlessly agreeing that all was forgiven between the two of them. Giggling filled the air, and Dipper allowed the stress he hadn't known he'd been carrying melt away, enjoying the simplicity of bouncing up and down. He felt a nagging in the back of his mind as if something were urging him to do some unknown task. Before long, he and Mabel were lying prostrate on the mattress, laughing and gasping for breath. The boy sat up after a while, his sister rolling onto her back to grin at him. "What 'cha doing?" Dipper shrugged, walking to his dresser and selecting the garments that made up his signature outfit. Mabel turned away as he hurriedly dressed and both pattered out of the room and down the stairs. They stopped for a short breakfast before rushing into the Shack store in an attempt to avoid chastisement for their tardiness. Luckily for them, the only people in the shop, besides the customers milling around, were Bill and Wendy, both of whom were engaged in a conversation.

     "Hey," he greeted the ginger civilly as he approached, blushing at the beaming grin Bill gave him. Wendy looked as though she would faint from the lack of hostility in his tone, which ignited a spark of annoyance, but nothing compared to the raging flame of anger that had once burned within him. Seemingly sensing this, the teen slipped out from behind the counter, and began to spin elaborate lies to the tourists to interest them in buying merchandise. As Dipper took her spot, he felt an inhumanly warm pair of arms encircle him," I'm proud of you, Pine Tree." He pushed the demon off gently, moving in front of the cash register, an obsolete piece of technology that Stan was too stingy to replace. "We have to work today," he reminded his blonde companion," I'd hate it if Stan fired you because of me." A deep sigh escaped the demon, followed by the most devilish of smirks. "Well, who said work can't be fun?" He bowed onto one knee and kissed Dipper's knuckles like a prince does to a princess in fairytales, promising of more to come throughout their long hours of work.


	11. Chapter 11

All throughout the day, Dipper felt a nagging sensation at the back of his mind, a subconscious pull towards something he couldn't recall. Though the day's work was light, and Bill created a playful atmosphere, the brunette found it growing increasingly harder to smile at the demon's childlike antics, ranging from sudden hugs to kisses on the forehead to gloved hands stealing his hat and ruffling his hair. He felt almost certain that something had happened last night in his sleep, something that his mind had formed a barrier around, protecting him from whatever danger it withheld. He bit his lip anxiously, wondering what could be bad enough for his mind to shy away from.

     "Pine Tree!"

     He sighed before turning to face Bill with a smile, his attention fixed elsewhere. In his distracted state, he was unaware of the blonde dragging him from the room until he was pressed against the wall in the living room, Bill's single eye roaming his face searchingly. He blinked once, his stomach twisting nervously. "What's wrong, Dipper?" It didn't go unnoticed by the boy that this was the first time the demon had refrained from referring to him by his slightly annoying nickname. "You've been way too quiet. You're not allowed to be this quiet around me; it makes me feel like you aren't okay." Dipper shot him a weak grin. "I'm fine, Bill. There's absolutely nothing to worr—"

     "Stop lying!"

     Bill slammed his clenched fist into the wall, inches from the boy's head. His body was closer to Dipper's than the boy could remember them being before, which contributed to his feeling of every tremor the demon's false body failed to contain. When Bill spoke again, his voice quivered as he held in a sob. "I know what you're trying to find, kid, and it's not worth it. Believe me, I know more than your fragile mind could even begin to comprehend, and I'm certain of this." Dipper pushed the man's lanky body back, heat racing through his veins. "I don't even know what you're talking about," he responded, only partly lying. A small growl of frustration was emitted from the demon's throat, but the smallest hint of a smile tugged at his thin lips. "You're awfully persistent, Pine Tree. I'll be watching you to make sure you keep your stupid meat sack out of trouble." Dipper smirked up at him, trepidation buzzing deep within. "You know you love this stupid meat sack." Bill grinned down at him, an arm shifting to hold him protectively. "Damn right I do." Dipper poked him playfully," Now get back to work before Stan fires you." With one last glance at the brunette, Bill returned to the shop, his muscles taut as if he were posed to attack. The instant the demon's brightly colored clothing disappeared behind the closed door, the boy scampered up the stairs to the attic and retrieved his journal and hurried back down, sneaking out through a window. His short legs carried him toward the forest as he followed his instincts and the fading wisps of a dream.  

              ▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲

       "Hey Shooting Star? Have you seen Pine Tree?"

     Mabel sighed, shaking her head. Though she enjoyed watching her brother's attempts at flirting at the demon and Bill's slight obsession with the boy, she was really tired of being a third wheel. "Go find him yourself," came her exasperated reply, but something in the blonde's expression caught her attention. His single eye was wide with panic, and his fists were clenching uncontrollably. "I told him to stay here. You don't understand, kid. Where he's going.... it's too dangerous...he won't make it."  Mabel felt a sudden feeling of dread," Where exactly is he going, Bill?" The demon leaned in, his voice dropping to the quietest of whispers.

     "Somnum Exter."    

                     ▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲

     Dipper ran, scraggly underbrush clawing at his exposed calfs, slowing him down and speeding up his inescapable demise. He could feel it approaching, its hot breath, its angry, desperate growls of hunger. All around him trees and vines, drained of anything with even a semblance of color, were completely still; not a single breeze blew through the colorless forest. In his moment of distraction, claws raked down his back, tearing through fabric and flesh like paper, but Dipper never faltered; his pace was steady despite the malicious figure looming behind him. The boy, who had long since given up any logical thought, continued to run without direction. He had been so certain that this would be a happy and a peaceful spot rather than the Hell on Earth he was currently a captive of. He had never really encountered something so negative in the journal before. Dejectedly, he realized he should have heeded Bill's warning and stayed and the Shack.

     An inhuman shriek returned his thoughts to his currentsituation, and he finally began to feel the exhaustion from forcing his out-of-shape body to complete such vigorous excercise. Instantly, his body shut down against his will, and he collapsed into the awaiting claws of his persuer. Pain laced his immobile body, and then an intense burn that felt as if he were being engulfed in flames. Two familiar voices found their way to his ears and he smiled as the darkness claimed him. Vaguely, he could feel hands lifting him and tendrils releasing him. For once in a long time, he felt as if his mind were his own.


	12. Chapter 12

     Dipper's subconscious drifted through his mindscape, which was finally free of the terrifying intruder it had once hosted. He could sense presences flitting around at the shadowy edges of his imagination, but they were not hostile and remained hidden from his view. His psyche was so peaceful that when he felt the tug of consciousness, he resisted, but his futile attempts didn't manage to hold him in the tide of serenity for long. Within moments, his dark eyes opened, and the real world came rushing in. His body was stretched horizontally along a mattress and covered in a threadbare sheet. Above him were the five worried faces of the people he loved most. "W-what happened?" He croaked, rubbing his eyes. Unable to hold back any longer, Mabel launched herself onto the bed beside her twin, pulling him into her arms. Bill sat on the edge of the bad, awkwardly staring down at his hands until Dipper smiled invitingly. The demon slid forward into a hug with the twins until Stan cleared his throat to catch their attention. "Oh yeah!" Bill pulled away," Pine Tree, where exactly were you going when you went into the forest alone?" Dipper smiled sheepishly, looking abashed. "Well, you know when we met out in the woods? When we were still kind of enemies? I was looking for a place I saw in Journal 3. It was called— "

     "Somnum Exter."

     Bill's voice had dropped slightly, and the few muscles his svelte body contained were tensed. "Kid, didn't you think to at least look up what the name meant before you ran off into the woods? That's a land where nightmares come true! It pollutes your mind if you even get close to it, which I'm assuming you had when I found you dangling over the edge of a cliff!" The room grew silent as the demon's voice rose into a wail. "And yesterday I told you not to leave! I said it was dangerous, but you went anyway. Why can't you understand that I'm trying to protect you?" Once Bill's voice died down, the room seemed empty and uncomfortably quiet. The blonde wrapped his long arms around his knees and pulled them against his chest, frowning at Dipper. The boy detached himself from Mabel's hug and crawled forward, resting his head on Bill's shoulder. "I'm sorry," he whispered, hugging the blonde tightly. Slowly, two yellow-clad arms rose to encircle him. "I swear to Lucifer, Pine Tree, if you ever do anything like that again I will drag you into the Mindscape and never let you leave." "Love you too, Bill," Dipper said with a grin, chuckling softly.

     Stan sighed, taking off his fez to run his fingers through the grey hair beneath it," Come on, Soos, Wendy, I'm not fond of watching my grandnephew's public displays of affection with demons." Dipper cringed, and Mabel piped up," Sorry bro-bro, I had to tell him." The boy blushed, burying his face in the demon's chest. Bill gasped in surprise before. pulling the boy into his arms tightly. "That's it, we're leaving NOW," Stan grunted in his gruff voice, walking out of the room with Soos trailing. Wendy, however, stayed at the foot of the bed beside the two. "Hey, Dipper? I'm glad that you have Bill looking out for you. I know he won't let anything hurt you. I was being stupid earlier... It's just... I had these dreams about my family and I got really protective and suspicious." She laughed, and Dipper returned her smile. "It's fine, I guess. But if you turn into crazy, stalker Wendy again, I'm unleashing Bill's wrath upon you." She smirked playfully, waving to them as she walked out into the hallway.

     Dipper, Mabel, and Bill were the only ones left in the room with the exception of Waddles, who was snuffling around on the floor. The eldest Pines twin, winked at her brother, sliding off of the mattress and grabbing her pig. "Next time you decide to defy Bill and go on a secret adventure, you'd better take me with you!" With those final words, she left the room. Dipper grew more aware of Bill's warmth pressed against him once they were alone. "So," he spoke up casually, " Are we... a thing?" Bill raised a flaxen eyebrow and snorted. "I'd appreciate it if you'd stop using vague human terms, Pine Tree. Not all of us have been in reality for the twenty-first century." The boy inhaled deeply, gathering his courage. "I mean, I like you and I think you may like me or at least find me amusing, so I was wondering if you'd ever consider dating a human." Bill fiddled with his eye patch, smirking at the boy. "Depends on which human you mean. Most humans don't deserve to kiss my meat bag self's  shoes, much less have an intimate relationship with me." The boy shied away at the demon's harsh words, taking his rejection like a man. "But," Bill continued," there is one human that I would stoop down from my gloriousness to court." The room was catapulted headfirst into a tidal wave of silence. "In case you didn't know, it's you." Bill informed the boy.

     "Yeah, I knew."

    "Oh... well, that's..."

    "This is awkward..."

     The boy nodded in agreement, his face flushing darkly. Bill seemed to be thinking about something, focusing his attention fully on it. His body glowed with a faint dim light, and he squeezed his eyes closed tightly, leaning forward to connect his lips with Dipper's. The boy responded enthusiastically, his hands gripping golden locks of the demon's hair. Bill pulled Dipper into his lap, breaking apart to catch a gasp of air. "Wow, Pine Tree," he said breathlessly," You may be even worse at kissing than I am." Dipper punched his arm with all of his might, which was equal to a kitten's playfully batting with its paws. "Not funny!" Bill moved foward until the tips of their noses brushed, whispering in his strange, beautiful voice. "I was kidding, kiddo, you're actually pretty great for a guy who's never kissed anyone before." Dipper pouted, leaning into Bill's arms, breathing in his scent. "Stay with me forever, deal?" The demon's response came instantly.

   "Deal."


	13. Epilogue

Bill and Dipper sat in the woods, hidden in a clearing they had visited those many months ago. They'd done their best to recreate the scene: a picnic on the smooth stones, the same checkered blanket, and a serenade of quiet birdsong. The towering trees whispered in their secret language, spreading rumors of the couple's clandestine meetings beneath their emerald canopies. Hushed voices and giggles rose from the boy and his demon, and they held the other close. If one had been near enough, they would have heard the exchanging of declarations of love or they would have seen the beaming smiles on each of the two's faces. They would have seen the chaste kisses and tight embraces. But Bill and Dipper remained in solitude.

      "You know," Dipper spoke quietly, as if not to disturb the serenity of the moment," if someone had told me when I first came to Gravity Falls that I'd been head over heels for a demon, I would have though they were insane." Bill smirked at him, his golden eye shining. "Trust me, Pine Tree, if I'd known, I probably would have eviscerated you in your Grunkle's mindscape." Dipper nuzzled into his chest, smiling up at him. "We're probably the only couple in the universe that declares their love by the means of disembowelment."

     "Well, then every other couple is missing out. Your partner will never truly know how much you love them until you disregard a perfectly good chance to ki—"  "You're spoiling the mood," Dipper lightly complained, his face flushing red from holding in his laughter. Bill winked, or at least Dipper assumed he did, and leaned in closer to the brunette. The boy refrained from connecting their lips, teasing the demon to see how far he'd go. Before Bill could react, Dipper was several feet away, a playful smile adorning his plump lips. The blonde groaned in frustration, scooting closer only to have Dipper retreat once more. "Now's not the time for games, Pine Tree." But the boy ignored his warning, his grin growing larger by the minute. An all-out game of keep away followed, and Dipper always managed to keep one step ahead of his annoyed companion. Finally, the demon gave up, turning away to pout. Footsteps sounded out from behind him, which he studiously ignored. A set of lips gently brushes the soft skin on his forehead, brushing locks of golden hair aside.

     "I'm sorry, Bill," Dipper mumbled apologetically. The demon turned to face him, a smile tugging at his lips.

     "No you're not."

     The boy merely shrugged, opening his arms invitingly. Without a moment of hesitation, the demon stood, pulling Dipper's small body against his and crashing their lips together in a tsunami of sensation. The boy gasped against his partner's lips, eliciting a moan from the demon. They stood there on the rock in their secret spot, their bodies lovingly intertwined, as the sun began to set behind them, marking the beginning of a new era; an era in which a demon and a boy would find love and true happiness from each other, no matter what the world threw at them. Together, Dipper Pines and Bill Cipher were unbreakable.


End file.
